Pups & The School Shooting
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A troubled woman named Angela goes on a shooting rampage at Adventure Bay Elementary as an act of revenge against the people she believes have done her wrong. Can the PAW Patrol stop her before she wipes out everyone in school?


**PUPS & THE SCHOOL SHOOTING **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was a Monday morning. Everyone in Adventure Bay was getting ready for school & work. For most people it seemed like it would be a regular day. Nobody knew that by the end of the day the whole town would be in mourning. In a house near where Elias & his parents lived a middle aged woman with dark hair awoke from her slumber. Unlike the rest of the town she wasn't going to work that morning. She was going to school but not to learn. She had a sinister plan that she hoped would devastate many. The woman's name was Angela Murray. She had a reputation in town as a very short tempered & volatile woman who was prone to violent outbursts & had deep psychological issues. She wasn't insane or psychotic but she was deeply troubled. She was never officially diagnosed with any disorders but many people suspected that she suffered from borderline personality disorder due to her behaviour.

" _Today I'll finally get revenge on all those people in town who have wronged me. What better way to get revenge than to take away their future by killing their children. I don't care how many people I kill. I'm going to make sure that I never get brought to justice for what I've done"_ thought Angela as she ate her breakfast. After she finished eating she went back into her bedroom  & retrieved a high powered rifle from her cupboard. She also grabbed several magazines of ammunition. She had enough to wipe out 100s of people. After retrieving her weapons she got dressed into a trench coat which covered her shirt & a pair of black pants. She was wearing sneaker shoes as she left the house. Before she left she wrote a suicide note for whoever found it.

" _This is the day of retribution. For too long you scumbags have ruined my life. Now I'm going to return the favour. Your kids aren't safe. 1 by 1 I will gun them down at a place they should feel safe at: school. I'll make the other school shootings in this country look like mere accidental tragedies. The best part is that I'm not going to be brought to justice for what I'll do. When I go down I'll have claimed many lives. You will all remember my name forever. I will haunt your dreams every night. There will be no escape for your offspring. I won't show any mercy. Everyone is a target. I'll even kill any cops & other law enforcement officers who stand in my way. People are going to die today. This is what you get for ruining my life. _

_Yours Sincerely, ANGELA MURRAY._

Angela left the note on the dining room table before she drove to Adventure Bay Elementary. Her plan was to go into classrooms & gun down everyone in each class 1 at a time. She planned to start at the front of the school & work her way through to the back. She hoped to kill everyone in school. She waited until 1ST period began before she got out of her car & walked to the front of the building. After checking to make sure that nobody could see her she walked inside & towards the 1ST classroom. Alex Porter & his friends were in this class. Angela entered the class swinging the door open & opening fire on the helpless students & the teacher. Gunshots & screaming could be heard as Angela shot at everyone in the room. Knowing that they needed help Alex grabbed his phone & called for Ryder. Ryder was in Homeroom when he received the call. Everyone in the room could hear the carnage coming from the other room but they weren't entirely sure what was going on.

"Hello Ryder here" said Ryder.

"RYDER YOU HAVE TO HELP US. THERE'S A WOMAN IN OUR CLASS WHO'S SHOOTING AT EVERYONE WITH A GUN. YOU HAVE TO GET THE PAW PATROL HERE NOW" yelled Alex.

Everyone in Ryder's class was horrified. They never would've thought that anything like this would ever happen in Adventure Bay. Suddenly Ryder saw Alex get shot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Alex as he dropped his phone & fell to the floor in a pool of blood. Angela picked up his phone & taunted Ryder.

"Nobody will be able to save you in time. I hope you're all prepared to die today. I've already started my master plan. Take a look for yourself" said Angela as she panned Alex's phone around the room. There was blood everywhere & the students & teacher were all lying on the floor. Ryder & his classmates felt a chill go down their spines.

"OH MY GOD SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL" yelled Elias.

"EVERYONE GET UNDER YOUR DESKS. THEY'LL SHIELD YOU FROM THE BULLETS" yelled Miss Spearwood as she ducked under her desk. All the kids in class did as they were told. Everyone was terrified. They had no idea how long they would have before Angela would reach their room. Ryder summoned the pups on his Pup Pad.

"PAW Patrol to the Lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran for the elevator. Marshall ended up crashing into the other pups when he stumbled at the door.

"Sorry. At least we had a nice trip" said Marshall.

The pups laughed as they got into their gear & awaited instruction.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Pups this is a major emergency. There's a woman at school who is shooting at students & teachers. She's already opened fire in Alex's class. You need to get here before she can do any more damage" said Ryder.

All of the pups were shocked. They had never seen anything like this before. Chase & Marshall were deployed. Chase was asked to use his tools to subdue Angela before things got catastrophic & Marshall was asked to use his medical gear to treat those who were injured. Chase & Marshall raced at lightning speed to school. They could hear the gunshots & screaming from where they parked.

"Marshall we have to hurry. I'll go find this woman & subdue her. You go find anyone who needs medical attention" said Chase.

"I'm on it" said Marshall.

Angela had already opened fire on 4 different classrooms. She used Alex's phone to show everyone in Ryder's class what would happen to them when she arrived at their room. Everyone was absolutely terrified. Angel had positioned herself by the door & waited for Angela. Chase began a room by room search of the school looking for the shooter. Marshall had begun administering 1ST aid to those who were still alive. Tragically Angela had already killed several people.

" _This is horrible. Why would anyone do something like this? I hope Chase can stop this person before they kill everyone in this school"_ thought Marshall as he continued to treat the survivors.

"Every second that passes brings you all closer to death" said Angela as she continued her rampage through the school. Eventually she arrived at Miss Spearwood's class.

"OH NO SHE'S HERE" screamed Elias.

"Yes I am & it's time for all of you to die" said Angela.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON" yelled Angel.

"Make me" said Angela.

Angel lunged at Angela & the 2 of them struggled for a few minutes. Ryder had alerted Chase to where Angela was & he started running to the classroom that was currently under siege. Angela eventually gained the upper hand & threw Angel to the floor.

"Stupid dog. You'll pay for messing with me" said Angela as she aimed at Angel. When Elias saw what was going on he came out from under his desk & ran over to where Angela & Angel were.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAANGELLLLLLLLLLL" yelled Elias as he threw himself between the 2 of them. Everyone watched in horror as Angela fired a shot that tore through Elias' abdomen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" screamed Elias as he fell to the floor bleeding.

"Don't try & be a hero. None of you are getting out of this alive" said Angela as she continued her rampage. Eventually Chase arrived at Miss Spearwood's room.

"DON'T MOVE" yelled Chase.

Angela aimed her gun right at Chase. Before she could fire he shot a net at her & subdued her.

"You'll never bring me to justice. I'm going down my own way" said Angela.

Angela put the barrel of the gun in her mouth & fired. Blood spattered everywhere. The rampage had finally ended. That didn't mean that everything was OK. There were still many kids & teachers who were still bleeding out. Marshall did his best to help everyone as much as possible. With his action he saved many people's lives. When he arrived at the class Ryder was in he was horrified. Everyone had been hit at least once. He began treating everyone in an instant. As he was working on Elias he heard a devastating statement coming from him.

"If I die can you tell my parents I love them? I want them to know that" said Elias.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you. All of you are going to be alright" said Marshall.

Eventually Marshall was able to treat everyone that had been shot. Unfortunately not all of them survived. After the rampage was confirmed to be over school was evacuated & cancelled for the rest of the week. Elias called his parents & told them what happened. Both of them were horrified. They felt a sense of relief when they learned that Elias' injuries weren't life threatening & that he would recover. When Angela was identified as the shooter everyone knew straight away why she had done what she did. A lot of people talked about how Angela often got involved in altercations with numerous townspeople & they knew that the shooting was an act of revenge. That night on the news it was revealed that 30 people had been killed including Angela. The shooting made history as the deadliest shooting in an elementary school in US history. Everyone in town broke down in tears at the tragic loss of life suffered that day. Throughout the rest of the week memorial services were held for the victims. It was an emotional time for everybody. Elias was awarded the Purple Heart award for jumping in front of the bullet that was meant for Angel. Angel, Chase & Marshall were also given a Purple Heart award for their actions. On the weekend Ace, Alex, Carlos, Danny, Elias, Jake, Julius, Justina, Katie, Precious' Owner & Ryder all got together with the PAW Patrol.

"All of us need to remember that although we've suffered a horrible loss of life we must stay strong. We aren't victims. We are survivors. We can't let this tragedy hang over us & control our lives. We need to make sure that all of us stick together & have each other's backs no matter what. Together we can get through this & find a way to move on without forgetting those who died" said Ryder.

"Well said Ryder. We cannot let what that crazy woman did destroy our lives. I can't say that this won't happen again but I don't think that this town will ever see such a terrible tragedy happen again. We just have to stay strong for each other. Hopefully through this we can all come together & make sure that nothing like this ever happens again in this town" said Elias.

Everyone nodded in agreement. After sharing a group hug everyone decided to hang out down by the beach so that they could enjoy themselves & not feel sad 24/7. It was the 1ST time that anyone in Adventure Bay had been able to enjoy themselves since the shooting. That night as everyone went to bed they all wondered what it would be like going back to school without some of their friends but they all knew that whatever happened they wouldn't let the shooting cloud their judgement & ruin their lives. Everyone knew it would be difficult to move on but they knew that the town had come together & made the community stronger as a result.

 **THE END**


End file.
